The invention relates to a groundcovering element, especially a (concrete) slab.
A known groundcovering element (German patent specification No. 1,459,739), if the projections and depressions are imagined as being omitted, has the form of a cuboid. The bonding effect of this known groundcovering element with adjacent groundcovering elements is obtained as a result of intermeshing by means of the projections and depressions in conjunction with the particular offset in the laying pattern. Because of its elongate shape, this known groundcovering element has a preferred bonding direction, namely in the direction of its longitudinal extension.
To avoid this disadvantage, a further known groundcovering element (German patent specification No. 3,116,540) represents an angular design of the groundcovering element known from German patent specification No. 1,459,739. The angular shape of the groundcovering element is intended, in conjunction with the projections and depressions, to achieve an improved bonding effect with groundcovering elements laid next to it, since the shape itself contributes to the bonding effect, and moreover a meshing length greater than that of the essentially cuboid ground element is obtained.
However, the disadvantage of the angular shape of the groundcovering element known from German patent specification No. 3,116,540 is that the part surfaces forming the angle, as seen in a plan view, are at different distances from one another, thus resulting in a correspondingly irregular transmission of loads into the bed and uneven edge pressure when longitudinal and transverse forces are exerted. If the load direction is unfavourable, there is even the danger that the slab will tilt, that is to say come loose from the bonded structure. This is usually associated with cracks or the like, hence destruction of the slab.